cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Invades!
|Quest Image Gallery, (only manually edit if title has ', &, or another unreadable unicode in the name) = File:Paper Invades! gl.png|GL File:Paper Invades! jp.png|JP File:Paper Invades! tw.png|TW File:Paper Invades! Guild tw.png|TW (Guild) File:Paper Invades! kr.png|KR File:Paper Invades! cn.png|CN }} "After the establishment of the China Tianli School, the four inventions that influenced the civilization process were created and successfully established a reputation. Once the establishment had begun, no one knew of the existence of the four inventions. However, because the files in the world of ALICE are all stored electronically, two of the four inventions, 'paper' and 'movable type' soon lost their role, and everyone gradually forgot about their existence. When the Queen's forces attacked the database of the Department of Science, the inventions contained in the database were made self aware and became AI. After gaining self-awareness, Paper was not particularly concerned about being forgotten by everyone, but the Movable Type was very dissatisfied with the situation. In order to reaffirm his sense of existence, he decided to destroy all electronic recording devices that can save files, so that everyone needs Paper and the Movable Type again. Paper received instructions from Movable Type and began to cut the recorded data in the Chinese branch and record the data in its own memory. In order to prevent Paper from going out of control, the Chinese Branch asked for help from Cai Lun, who had created Paper. Like Paper, Movable Type was one of the accidental AI when the Queen's forces attacked the Department of Science, and so they moved quickly and had the ability to grasp the status quo and make judgments. But because of this natural talent, they were complacent and had a tendency to despite others. They often acted together. While Movable Type denies the feelings between him and his sister, he is still a good brother who cares about this sister. After Paper and her plan was tracked by Cai Lun, Movable Type found itself also being tracked by Bi Sheng. In order to break through the current situation, the Movable Type decided to take the initiative to attack the Department of Science before being found." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW). Paper Invades! is the 1st Standard Regional Wizard Quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever (also known as Four Great Inventions: Paper Invades!). This quest takes place in the China Branch of ALICE. There were four great inventions inside of ALICE, mainly Paper, the Movable Type, Gunpowder, and the Compass. After the development of digital storage, paper and the movable type had lost their use and ended up being forgotten in storage. One day, however, the Queen of Hearts launched an attack on the China Branch, and the attack had caused the four inventions within to gain sentience as AI. Paper didn't mind being forgotten, but Movable Type was angered by this prospect after becoming self-aware. As a result, Movable Type plotted to destroy digital records in order to increase his and Paper's relevance. Since Paper and Movable Type had a younger sister-older brother relationship, Paper followed Movable Type's orders and started taking apart records and recording the data on herself. In order to deal with this, the China Branch asked Paper's inventor, Cai Lun, to stop Paper. Paper is eventually stopped, but Movable Type later has to be dealt with in Movable Type Invades!, as well as the other two AI, Gunpowder and Compass. Counter Units The Primary Regional counter to this quest is Cai Lun. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Floor 1 (Unit: Paper) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor 2 (Units: Hiro, Magritte, Brett, Shoin) Floor 3 (Units: Genbu) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor 4 (Units: Paper) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs 1: '''In Order to Transfer the Data: '''The scissors were a tool meant to transfer recorded data, but didn't cause any serious damage this time around. 2: '''Movable Type and Paper: '''2 very important invention data sources became autonomous AI and treat each other like older brother and younger sister. 3: '''Brother and Sister: '''Kami, Movable Type's little sister, is very quiet and obedient. Movable Type usually speaks for her. Trivia Work in progress Category:Chinese Wizards Category:Wizards Category:Quests